Pearls of Fate
by Seru no Miko
Summary: "You know those pearls around my neck? There's a sad tale behind those milky white orbs..." PG-13 for violence.


Pearls of Fate **__**

Pearls of Fate

by Seru no Miko

****

Disclaimer: *sighs* As much as I'd like to own DB/Z/GT, I don't…*sighs dejectedly and huggles her Seru plushie* 

****

Thanks to: Euterpe, for reading this and not whining about anything. *huggles Euterpe* You're awsome! 

__

…For M…Love always, C…

****

***

You know those pearls around my neck? There's a sad tale behind those milky white orbs. Some people think that Jinzouningen don't have feelings-- we do. But we've murdered so many people, taken so many lives, that our emotions don't matter to us anymore. 

But that's beside the point. You inquired of my necklace, not my story of life as a Jinzouningen. 

It began when I was abducted from my happy life as a carefree teenager. I know I was a teenager because I will always stay the same age I am now. My younger brother was taken as well, and all our memories, everything we held dear to us, was erased from our mind. I assume whatever family we had was killed, for they would have tried to find us. 

Juunanagou and I were on our first killing spree. We were very childlike, very immature back then; we didn't know what we were doing. We blew everything in our path to pieces, showing no mercy at all. But there was one girl I took pity on, one beautiful little girl. 

__

*flashback*

I fired a ki blast in the direction of those pitiful humans. I watched as their limbs flew from their bodies, as blood gushed and spewed across the streets. 

And I laughed. 

I laughed as if it were all a joke. And to me, it was. I found it humorus that such foolish people thought they could attempt to stop me, to stop us, two of the most powerful beings in the universe. Their weapons-- their guns, their swords-- were no match for us. 

I heard a soft moaning nearby. I raised my arm, prepared to defend myself if I needed to. I walked forward slowly, ignoring Juunanagou's loud laughter. 

"Who goes there?" I called, my voice stern. The whimpers got louder as I continued to walk.

"I said, who's there?" I demanded. The whimpers stopped. I looked down. A child, her hair and body spattered with blood, sat beside a mangled person. Tears snaked down her face, pushing past the blood. How she had survived, I didn't know. A smirk spread across my face. I lowered my hand so it was level with her head. 

She looked up at me. I froze. Her icy blue eyes stared into my own. Her blonde blood-spattered hair stuck to her head. It was like looking into a mirror. I couldn't murder this little girl. 

I stooped and picked her up, but she clutched tightly to the dead body. I didn't want to hurt her, so I let her be for a moment. She struggled to pull something off the person-- it looked like a necklace. She pulled the long chain over the person's head, the shiny beads catching the light. 

She looked at me with terror in her eyes as she clutched the pearls to her chest. 

"What are you doing with that child?" Juunanagou demanded, making me jump a little.

I had almost forgotten he was there. I had gotten caught up with the little girl that I had forgotten about everything else. "I will kill her. In good time." I replied, trying to make my voice cold and harsh. I had no intention of murdering the child, but I only said so to please Juunanagou. He seemed to accept what I had said.

"Come. I'm bored, we've blown everything up. Let's go somewhere else," he commanded, his hands resting stubbornly on his hips. 

"No," was my firm reply, stepping forward and away from the girl-- a mistake.

"What?" Juunanagou asked, his eyes narrowing. 

"You heard me. I said no," I replied, my nerves like steel. 

Juunanagou glared at the child sitting helplessly on the floor. "Leave her or kill her," he said. "She'll die either way."

I stood my ground. "I will do nothing of the sort."

"Then I will." In a quick movment, he dived on top of the child and twisted her neck around until it cracked and blood poured from her mouth. I couldn't look. I turned away and threw up. 

When I turned back, I was dizzy and shaking. I had never done anything like that when I killed someone, or when someone was killed. I suppose it was because she was afraid of me. She had hugged me like she knew she was going to be killed, but she didn't know if I was the one to murder her. 

Juunanagou stood and stared at me. His crystal-blue eyes were filled with hatred and anger, but his lips were set in a deliberate, straight line. "Come," he ordered again. 

"Leave me with her for a moment."

"If you wish." He turned on his heel and walked off. 

I bent down to the ground. The girl still had the necklace in her hand. Blood-spattered as it was, I yanked it from her grip and attached the clasp around my own neck so I could forever carry the memory of the child with me.

__

*end flashback*

That was years ago, but I've never forgotten, not ever. I've changed a lot since then. I am no longer a killing machine. I've tried to forget that awful chapter of my life, but it's hard. It's hard to realize that /I/ was the cause of so many deaths. I'm working on it little by little, though the pain will never cease. I have moved on with life-- I am now married and I have a daughter named Marron. 

****

***

__

Marron stood on the chair to reach her mother's jewelry case, her small arms stretching to reach the heavy dark brown box. She pulled out a string of pearls, and holding it in her hand delicatley, she inspected it. Her mother almost always wore it. 

Just then her mother walked into her room. She looked over at Marron, who still had the pearls in her hand. Juuhachigou could see the fear in her daughter's eyes as she clutched the necklace in her tiny fist. Juuhachigou collapsed on the floor in tears.

****

***

So, what did you think? *bounces up and down* C'mon, tell me! I'm curious!

--Seru no Miko, who says 'Crazy? I was crazy once. They put me in a room. A rubber room. With rats. Rubber rats. I hate rats. They make me go crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They put me in a room. A rubber room. With rats. Rubber rats. I hate rats. They make me go crazy. Crazy? I was…'


End file.
